


Drunk Dialing

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Flarrow Femslash Week 2015 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Flash's Team Science gets wasted, and Felicity gets a call from her very drunk fake-girlfriend, who may actually be her real girlfriend in the near future.</p><p>(Written for Flarrow Femslash Week: Day One)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dialing

**dr. caitlin snow:** fel, i thnk i maay b DRUNK

Felicity looks at the message for a long moment. Presses her lips together in a very solid attempt to not laugh, because she’s in the middle of the Foundry, surrounded by sparring, serious-faced superheroes.

 **dr. caitlin snow:** fel im defs drrrunk

 **dr. caitlin snow:** I triippd on my shoelase  & cisco had 2 cach me

 **dr. caitlin snow:** except hes also drunk so I tookk him dwn w/ me

 **dr. Caitlin snow:** brry says nthr of us shuld b allowed 2 driink bc we r LIGHTWEIGHTS

Felicity’s laughter is sharp, loud, and results in two different pointy objects being aimed at her by two different startled archers. “Don’t mind me, I’m just, um, leaving?” she offers, pointing at the exit, then gets quickly to her feet and scampers out of there. Her phone is out before she’s even hit the fresh air, pressed to her ear and dialing.

“FEL!” Caitlin shouts. “FEL, I’M REALLY DRUNK!” She can hear laughter in the background. Also a little bit of quiet cursing.

“Hm, yes, I could tell.” Understatement of the year, between the typos and now the slurring. But drunk-Cait is really, _painfully_ endearing, so it’s fine. “Have you stood up from the floor yet?” Felicity asks, crossing her arms over her chest as she stares up at the stars. She loves Starling, but right now she really kind of wishes she were in Central getting drunk with Team Flash’s Team Science.

“Room’s spinning too much.” There’s a sound that Felicity thinks is probably Caitlin patting the floor. “It’s comfy down here, and Barry’s busy try'na help Cisco up sooooooooooooo…”

“So you’re just gonna stay on the floor for a bit, no, that makes perfect sense. I’d do the same in your position.” She’s grinning, imagining Barry with his arms under Cisco’s, trying to drag the man to his feet- getting a face full of that glorious mane for his trouble- while Cisco laughs his ass off and Cait lies spread eagle on the floor, contemplating the ceiling with her cell pressed to her ear. (She wants to imagine a white knuckle grip, a trace of concentration on her face, like talking to Felicity is the most important thing in her world right now, but that's… it’s silly.)

“I miss you!” Cait blurts, after a brief, companionable silence. “I know that you just told Oliver you were dating me because you didn’t know what else to say when he told you he was going out on a date and asked really condescendingly, like, ‘are you okay with that?’” Her mimicry of Oliver’s voice is way too deep and way not grumpy enough, but it makes Felicity laugh. “And I know that we were just friends when you were over here all the time even if I wished we weren't—”

Felicity feels the sidewalk drop out from under her.

“—and that now we’re supposed to be on our way to breaking up or whatever, but I _miss_ —"

There’s a loud thunk, and then Barry’s cursing is getting louder and more fervent. Felicity pulls the phone away from her face as it crackles with static, faint slurred protests, and finally a hushed but emphatic, “Friends don’t let friends dial drunk!”

“Felicity?” Barry’s talking into the phone, now, and Felicity snaps back into her own body.

“Hi, Barry,” she says. For once she’s at a loss for words.

“Caitlin’s really drunk right now and has no idea what she’s saying, okay?” he tells her.

“Sure thing, Barry,” Felicity agrees. She sounds faint even to her own ears. She’d never… fake-dating Caitlin had kind of been two of the best weeks of her life. She hadn’t let herself consider the possibility of—

“Felicity, are you okay?”

“Absolutely! You know ol’ Felicity Smoak, totally used to her friends spontaneously revealing that her unrequited feelings aren’t so unrequited after all! It’s a normal, everyday thing over here in Starling. I fall in love with everybody—” okay, that’s actually kind of true, way to go, word vomit!— “so it’s no big deal!”

There’s a beat of silence.

“I think you should call Cait tomorrow morning.” Barry sighs, probably gazing down at his drunk friends, and adds, “ _Late_ tomorrow morning, when she’s mostly over the hangover.”

“I think this is the kind of conversation I should have in person,” Felicity whispers. The train doesn’t take too long. She can catch one tomorrow morning around nine, be kissing Caitlin by noon even factoring in the actual feelings conversation…

“I need to go. Cisco finally got to his feet and now I think he’s trying to getbacktothebarokaybye!”

Felicity pulls her phone away from her ear. Caitlin’s picture stares back at her—an uncharacteristically grim-expression-ed one, to match the tone of her contact name. They’d thought it was funny to hide their friendship behind a professional façade, like it was some kind of mockery of Oliver’s obsession with secret identities. She can see the laughter in Caitlin’s eyes, in the tenseness of her lips as she forces herself not to smile.

They’d been a little drunk that night, too.

She wanders back into the Foundry, and everyone seems to have taken a conveniently timed break—conversation stutters to a halt when they see her, and Thea looks way too interested in whatever drama’s about to go down.

Oliver is rather moodily hydrating. “Was that your girlfriend?” he asks, slightly gruffer than normal, fake-disinterest slathered on a touch too thick.

“I…” Felicity tilts her head to the side, a disbelieving laugh bubbling through her. “I actually think it was?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for all of Flarrow Femslash Week! Hit me up at either lisasneeze, my flash sideblog, or my main blog, weekend-conspiracy-theorist


End file.
